


Schwing

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #buttstuff, Attempt at Humor, BL, Bottom!Hisoka, Boy Love, Does Hisoka Is Gay?, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Illumi, Smut, Top!Illumi, Uke Hisoka, Yaoi, blowjob, kinky af, shit on the bible, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Illumi is absolutely sick of Hisoka continually calling him, so he decides to punish him in the only way that will work.





	1. Chapter 1

*Audible schwing*

Hisoka sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at Illumi, who was sitting on his knees. The man got onto all fours and crawled towards Hisoka, who was completely nude with a throbbing erection. Illumi looked somewhat dismayed, but he could not deny the fact that he himself was also hard, which Hisoka could clearly see, as he wasn't dressed either.

"I swear, the next time you call me up like this at three fucking AM, I'll beat the living shit out of you." Illumi growled, looking up into Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka just chuckled.

"I can't wait~" The assassin's words had unintentionally made Hisoka feel even more aroused, which pissed Illumi off. Hisoka shifted uncomfortably, unable to contain his own excitement.

"And just for that, I'll have to punish you." Illumi said, smirking up at Hisoka. This excited Hisoka more than he could describe. He loved just how unpredictable Illumi was, and how pissed off he could get. There was an intense frustration that fueled his actions, which turned Hisoka on more than he could describe.

Illumi placed a hand on Hisoka's lower thigh, gently squeezing. His hand traveled up, occasionally digging his nails into Hisoka's delicate pale skin. Hisoka groaned ever so lightly, which Illumi had to admit, was kind of hot. He bit his lip, realizing that this wasn't about him. 

Illumi retracted his hand, to Hisoka's dismay. Hisoka smirk disappeared and he raised an eyebrow at Illumi. "What was that for?" He asked, annoyance in his tone.

"This is for being such a masochist." Illumi purred. 

"And when did that become a bad thing? ❤️" Hisoka responded sweetly. 

"Today." Illumi said before standing and pushing Hisoka onto the bed. He lied on his back, not in any way questioning Illumi's methods. Illumi sat himself on Hisoka's abdomen, which caused quite a bit of discomfort. Nothing Hisoka couldn't handle. Illumi proceeded to lean forward and bite the junction between Hisoka's shoulder and neck, sharply digging his teeth into the well toned muscle. Blood beaded on the sensitive flesh. Illumi collected the red liquid on his finger and pushed it up to Hisoka's mouth. 

"Tonight, you're going to be cleaning up every bit of your mess, starting with this." Illumi held the blood covered finger directly in front of Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka licked the blood, grimacing at how salty it tasted. 

Illumi could feel Hisoka's erection rub against the small of his back, which only excited him more. He was reluctant to admit that it was turning him on, but his cock twitching absolutely confirmed it. Hisoka took notice of Illumi's arousal and snickered. Illumi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he paid no mind to the man until he felt a hand gently touch his ass. 

"Who said you could do anything?" Illumi scowled, pretending that he didn't enjoy Hisoka's strangely gentle touch. "You only do what I say, and when I say it." Illumi commanded. This was a side of Illumi Hisoka rarely got to see, and he savored every second of it.

"Oh, I like this~ Why don't you always talk like that to me?❤️" Hisoka purred in a low voice, that only seemed to piss Illumi off. He bit harder into Hisoka's shoulder, coaxing more blood from the wound. He again forced Hisoka to suck it off of his finger, who complied reluctantly.

Hisoka was obviously enjoying himself, as his cock twitched against the small of Illumi's back. He yearned for Illumi to just touch him, to release all of the built up pressure that drove Hisoka so wild. Illumi could just feel Hisoka's desperation mounting as he did everything he could to delay and deny his orgasm.

"Okay, I want you to get on your knees on the floor." Illumi clambered off of Hisoka's body and allowed him to obey his command. Hisoka did exactly as he was told, and Illumi couldn't help but bask in the image of Hisoka's well toned figure sitting stark naked on the floor, waiting for Illumi and whatever he had in store for him.

Illumi stood up directly in front of Hisoka, who only smiled up at the feminine man. "Suck." Illumi ordered simply. Hisoka sat up and held the base of Illumi's hard length in his hand. He took the tip into his mouth and bit down gently. Illumi gasped lightly, it was Hisoka's signature move. It was not uncommon for him to use his teeth in... Interesting ways.

Illumi grabbed the back of Hisoka's head, entwining his fingers in his messy hair and pushed himself further into the red head's mouth. Illumi could feel himself in the back of Hisoka's throat. He was trying his hardest not to gag, but he couldn't hold it back. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and onto his chin. He desperately wanted to just be able to touch himself in some way.

"Will it encourage you to do better if I told you that I would help you after you make me cum?" Illumi purred, feeling his own pleasure mount in his abdomen. Hisoka took note of Ilumi's words, despite the fact that he knew it was complete bullshit, and began to suck. His cheeks hollowed as he attempted to please his master as best as he could. Illumi groaned, despite his attempts not to give any indication he was feeling pleasure. He didn't want Hisoka to feel rewarded, but he inevitably slipped up.

Hisoka smiled around Illumi's cock and he made a pleased humming sound. This vibrated against Illumi, which elicited more moans from him. Hisoka continued sucking and scraping his teeth against Illumi's member. Illumi grasped Hisoka's hair tighter and began forcing his head back and forth continually. Hisoka gagged repeatedly. His throat burnt horribly, but he continued for Illumi's sake.

"Oh fuck," Illumi moaned. He was close, and Hisoka was aware of this too. Hisoka grabbed Illumi's ass in his right hand and used his left to prod at his entrance. His sharp nails definitely hurt, but Illumi was used to it. He didn't do anything to stop Hisoka at that point. He was too ecstatic to even realize that Hisoka was violating his rules.

"H... Hisoka," Illumi stopped fucking Hisoka's face and tried to stop himself from just falling to the floor. The fingers in his ass, stretching out the muscle and hitting bundles of nerves was too much for him to handle. He came down Hisoka's throat with a load moan. Hisoka removed his mouth from Illumi and licked the shaft, making sure to clean every last bit of Illumi's mess.

"Stop being so damn good at this." Illumi wiped sweat from his forehead and looked down at Hisoka. By this point, Hisoka was painfully throbbing, and it took every last bit of his willpower not to touch himself.

Learning nen was easier than this shit, Hisoka thought as he licked up Illumi's still hard length. Illumi sat on his knees and placed a hand on Hisoka's head, ruffling his hair.

"Good boy, now stand." Illumi praising Hisoka was a rare occasion, and damn if Hisoka didn't love it. Hisoka smiled and hummed contentedly at Illumi. Hisoka did as he was told and stood in front of Illumi. He hoped to God that he was going to get something. Anything.

"On all fours, on the bed." Illumi said. Hisoka obeyed quietly. Illumi stood behind him and stroked the small of his back.

Illumi grabbed Hisoka's ass in one hand and squeezed the sensitive flesh. He dug his fingernails in, coaxing a quiet moan from Hisoka. He used his other hand to plunge his fingers deep inside of Hisoka's ass. The pain was sudden and sharp, and God, Hisoka loved it. Illumi inserted another digit, and scissored them, stretching out the muscle as much as humanly possible.

"Ah~ Illumi ❤️" Hisoka moaned. He was never exactly known for being too quiet. It was quite endearing, as long as you didn't have to be quiet. That caused some awkward situations within the Zoldyck home on multiple occasions. "You're so good~" Hisoka was practically panting.

Once Illumi felt Hisoka was adequately stretched out (which was only due to impatience), he lined his dick up with Hisoka's entrance and rammed the tip in. Hisoka bit his lip and grasped the sheets below him. A bead of blood formed on his lip and dripped down his chin, falling onto the white sheets. He gasped loudly, the sound making Illumi moan.

Illumi pushed himself even deeper into Hisoka, who moaned out his name. Illumi quickly pulled part way out, denying Hisoka of further pleasure. This required quite a bit of willpower, but he managed through some fucking miracle.

"Beg for it," Illumi said in his normal commanding tone. Hisoka took a sharp breath in and begged in his best sultry voice he could manage.

"Please, give it to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi couldn't help but give into Hisoka's begs. He placed his cock against Hisoka's entrance and pushed inside of him quickly. Hisoka moaned out Illumi's name as he went further into the man. Hisoka's tongue lolled lazily from his mouth as Illumi hit his sweet spot. Illumi groaned, despite his attempts to pretend Hisoka in no way pleasured him.

"If Hisoka knows I like this, then he'll never stop calling me." Illumi sighed to himself. It was true. Hisoka had a tendency to push Illumi's buttons in the best ways possible.

"Please fuck me harder~" Hisoka moaned sweetly, pushing himself against Illumi with all of the strength he could muster. He started moving in time to Illumi's thrusts until he grew too tired. Hisoka could barely support himself, he was hunched over on the bed, using his elbows to support himself, head down.

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you?" Illumi asked, desperate to hear Hisoka's begs and pleas. "Hnnggghhhh.... Illumi, fuck me harder~" Hisoka whined in a high voice. Illumi knew he couldn't last much longer. He considered getting Hisoka off just to get it over with faster. No, he had to stand his ground. Even if it meant spending the entire night (well, morning) with Hisoka. Illumi smacked Hisoka's ass with one hand and held his hip with the other.

"Illumi~" Hisoka moaned out. As Illumi hit Hisoka's prostate for what felt like the millionth time, Hisoka could feel all of the built up pressure ready to release, and he knew it would be soon.

"Just cum already, won't you, or do you want me to punish you?" Illumi growled. Hisoka whined in response, unable to form words in his state. It seemed as though Illumi's words triggered something inside of Hisoka's body, because his cock twitched one last time before his entire body shuddered and he came with great force all over his stomach and the bedsheets.

"God, you're such a whore. Sometimes I wonder if I should just kill you." Illumi said, narrowing his eyes. Hisoka wasn't even listening. He simply collapsed into his own mess and lied there, not paying attention to Illumi in anyway.


End file.
